Macarons and Music
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Regulus hace un viaje a Paris unos meses antes de la boda de su hermano Aioros con Eleanor. ¿Qué encontrará en Paris en esa semana de viaje? RegulusxOC


_Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

_Macarons and Music_

El sol estaba más fuerte que nunca en Manchester. Ese día era como estar en un horno a fuego alto. El sol estaba tan fuerte que nadie se atrevía a salir de la facultad de ciencias de la universidad de Manchester. Al terminar las clases cada alumno iba directo a la cafetería o a cualquier lugar con techo, o en su defecto, con aire acondicionado.

Entre ese "pequeño" grupo de gente se podia distinguir una melena rubia de un tono anaranjado, corto pero muy alborotado, como de 1.86 de alto. Ese chico es Regulus Giorgatos, estudiante de ciencias políticas. Ya iba por su tercer semestre de carrera y para este punto no podía estar más cansado de su día a día.

— ¡Malditas Matemáticas! —gritó Regulus—¡y también tu, maldito sol! —si ya no aguantaba los estudios, ahora menos lo aguantaría con ese sol.

—No te quejes amigo, ve el lado positivo—Regulus estaba siendo tentado a golpear a su amigo compañero de estudios—tu hermano se casa en cuatro meses y nosotros tendremos nuestros viaje a Francia—dijo Teneo con una sonrisa.

—No es un viaje de placer y lo sabes, tenemos que ir a esa tonta conferencia—tenía ese viaje con sus compañeros para dentro de dos semanas.

Conforme pasaban las horas y mas, muchos más estudiantes de esa prestigiosa universidad decidían no abandonar los lugares que tuvieran aire acondicionado. Ya era hora de volver a casa y los chicos no podían salir de la facultad de Artes.

—Recuérdame por que decidimos mudarnos al campus que está más adentro de la universidad—dijo Régulos. Había sido pisado, empujado, casi escupido, golpeado otra vez y para terminar alguien lo había empujado haciendo que sus libros cayeran al piso.

—Eran más baratos—le recordó Teneo—y porque no querías vivir más con tus padres por culpa de Aioria.

—No me lo recuerdes.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**Dos semanas después.**_

La universidad había organizado ese viaje para los estudiantes de Ciencias Políticas para una conferencia con algunos expertos y a la vez disfrutar de las calles parisinas. Estarían allá una semana, tenía todo planeado pero a la vez no era obligatorio ir a los paseos que ofrecía el hotel.

Era mitad de Marzo y aun hacia un poco de frio por la ciudad de las luces. Regulus se encontraba caminando solo por un lado del Sena, había pasado toda la mañana vagando sin rumbo. En la cabeza de Regulus se estaban moviendo tantos pensamientos, había llegado hasta Notre Dame y ni se había detenido a admirar tan imponente lugar. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio a alguien que estaba parado en el Pont Notre-Dame.

— ¡Cuidado chico! —el grito hizo volver a Regulus de un solo golpe. Regulus volteo y vio que alguien lo estaba sujetando de la chaqueta— ¡tienes que tener cuidado! —Regulus vio que era una chica.

—Lo siento, no me fijé que estabas ahí ¿Te hice daño?

— ¿De qué hablas? Estabas a punto de cruzar la calle cuando estaba en verde—Regulus giró la cabeza y vio que era cierto, estaba en verde. En ese momento no pudo estar más agradecido con la chica de haber salvado su vida.

—Tienes suerte de que te vi antes de que hicieras una locura.

—Muchas gracias…

—Victorie y ya me tengo que ir.

— ¡Oye, espera! —la chica salió corriendo antes de que Regulus pudiera decir su nombre —que chica tan rara.

Pasaron tres horas hasta que Regulus logró por fin encontrar su hotel, al mismo tiempo que todos los demás iban llegando. Teneo había ido con el grupo dejando así solo a su amigo.

—Hola león menor—dijo Teneo pasando un brazo sobre Regulus.

—Déjame en paz traidor.

—No estés molesto, te diré algo, el paseo fue muy aburrido así que mañana iré contigo a donde tú quieras con la condición que tiene que ser un lugar turístico—Teneo alzo su mano para cerrar el trato con el león menor.

—Como quieras—le dio la mano para que dejara de hablar.

Ya dentro del hotel decidieron ir a cenar. El hotel era de tres estrellas, nada mal para ellos pero lo que tenia de elegante lo tenia de mala comida. Por ser el primer día, los alumnos tenían la obligación de ir a comer en el restaurante del hotel la primera noche, los días siguientes ellos harían lo que quisieran.

—Mañana es la primera charla—dijo Regulus con fastidio. Hace una hora que estaba pegado a su celular haciendo sabrá dios que.

—La charla no dura todo el día, solo en la mañana. Aun no me has contado que hiciste en todo el día—Teneo estaba saliendo de darse una ducha caliente para quitarse el frio.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre?

—No, pero soy tu amigo.

—Ok, te contare.

Regulus le conto todo lo que había pasado, desde caminar sin rumbo hasta la chica que le salvo la vida.

—Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por Aioros. El se casa y Aioria y tú tienen que ser más maduros y comprender que va a ser muy feliz.

—Al menos tuvo la decencia de invitarnos a su boda.

—Ustedes quieren a su cuñada, no crean que no lo sé—Regulus se sonrojó hasta el dedo del pie

— ¡Cállate becerro!

Luego de una silenciosa y desbrida cena, Regulus iba de regreso a su cuarto cuando vio pasar a una chica de cabellera corta muy familiar. La chica llevaba un violín en una mano y el arco en la otra. Llevaba un vestido negro que hacía ver su hermosa figura. Vio como la chica se dirigía al salón donde se encontraban comiendo antes de salir a buscar un lugar de comida rápida.

— ¿Qué haces? Camina, la noche es fría y yo aun tengo hambre—Teneo jalo a su amigo por el brazo para que pudieran seguir caminando.

Regulus se quedo pensando en dónde había visto a esa chica antes. No podia haberla visto en Paris ya que era solo el primer día en esa luminosa ciudad. Terminada su cena rápida, decidieron volver para poder descansar antes de la profesora guía se diera cuenta que dos alumnos se habían escapado sin permiso.

Esa misma noche Regulus durmió aun pensado en la misteriosa violinista de traje negro y caballera corta.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Al día siguiente los dos universitarios tuvieron que pararse temprano, Regulus quejándose como siempre y Teneo guardándose las quejas de su amigo que por las mañanas en verdad parecía un león, ya que al despegarse de la almohada, su corta melena lo hacía ver como un león de de verdad por lo alborotaba que quedaba durante la noche.

—Es hora de irnos Regulus—Teneo terminaba de ponerse la corbata, tarea que le era un poco complicada.

— ¡Ya voy! —a los cinco minutos una mancha rubio salió corriendo a buscar su traje para la conferencia— ¿Por qué tenemos que usar un tonto traje? Odio esto.

—Anímate, terminara rápido y luego podemos pasear por Paris y si nos da tiempo de hace muchas cosas, tal vez vayamos a Notre Dame.

—Como quieras—había logrado ponerse la camisa y el pantalón en tiempo record, solo faltaba su gran pesadilla… colocarse la corbata.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tal y como había dicho Teneo, la conferencia solo duro unas tres horas, lo que les daba tiempo de hacer turismo clandestino por Paris. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al hotel fue arrancarse las fastidiosas corbatas y ponerse más cómodos.

Regulus despeino su cabellera la cual estaba siendo domada por una gruesa capa de gel, agarro su maleta y saco una camisa de color blanco y unos jeans azul oscuro junto a unas botas militares negras, una chaqueta negra para el condenado frio y una bufanda roja y los inseparables guantes. Se podría decir que no toleraba muy bien el frío.

El cuarto era un desastre total, ropa por todos lados y zapatos también. Teneo agarró un jean oscuro, una camisa roja, una chaqueta negra que se veía tapaba muy bien el frio y una bufanda azul.

Tomaron su dinero y emprendieron en busaca de una aventura en Paris. Primero fueron a almorzar y luego Teneo sugirió ir a ver la Torre Eiffel. Le dijo a Regulus que el grupo ayer no había tenido tiempo de ir. Al terminar sus hamburguesas, fueron en camino a Champ de Mars, cerca del rio Sena.

Cuando llegaron pudieron contemplar el esplendor de la enorme torre. Regulus estaba sin palabras ante la monstruosa estructura. En ese momento a sus oídos llego un sonido. Sonaba como que alguien estaba tocando un violín cerca de ahí.

Regulus volteo y vio a la persona que producía esa hermosa melodía. Era la misma chica que lo había salvado.

— ¿Es una violinista callejera? —Regulus se acerco más para apreciar mejor a la chica de corta cabellera. La chica se veía tan inmersa tocando cada una de esas notas.

Al terminar su hermosa presentación una ronda de aplausos se escucho, incluyendo a Regulus que estaba asombrado con el talento de la chica. Luego de que las personas dejaran un pequeño pago por su presentación, se acerco a la linda chica.

—Hola—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Hola—la chica se encontraba guardando su violín cuando Regulus la saludo. La chica solo levanto la vista para ver a la persona que la había saludado, se sorprendió que fuera en ingles y no francés.

—Me gusto… tu… presentación, fue muy hermosa—le costaba sacar las palabras de su boca.

—Mmm… ¿gracias? Supongo. Me tengo que ir, adiós—la chica estaba a punto de irse cuando Regulus la detuvo agarrándola del brazo— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Quiero darte las gracias, por lo de ayer—la chica no entendía de que hablaba el ojiazul—ayer salvaste mi vida, cerca del Pont Notre-Dame.

— ¡Ya recuerdo! Tú eres el tonto que caminaba como zombi ayer—dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Si… creo.

—No fue nada, me decido a salvar gente que intenta cruzar la calle sin ver—dijo con sarcasmo— ¿Cómo te llamas? Te salve y aun no sé tu nombre.

—Regulus, Regulus Giorgatos. Yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, no sé el nombre de mi salvadora.

—Victorie, Victorie Vélez.

—Ese no es un apellido francés—dijo Regulus viendo que en verdad la chica no tenia facciones de ser francesa. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, cortado hasta la barbilla, liso. Lo que más le intrigo fue su piel tostada pero no tan morena, no habían muchas chicas francesas con esas características. Sus facciones eran delicadas pero no tanto como una europea.

—No, no lo es—Regulus notó que la chica era muy reservada.

—Dime, ¿Quieres… ir a… tomar un… café conmigo?

—Es que hoy no puedo, tengo que estudiar, ir a trabajar y te acabo de conocer y sinceramente me estabas dando un poco de miedo—dijo la chica riendo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Regulus alarmado.

—Porque me estabas mirando fijamente mientras tocaba y eso me dio un poco de miedo—admitió la chica mirando de arriba abajo al apuesto chico. No negaba que era guapo pero apenas lo había conocido y no muy bien que se diga.

—y ¿Qué te parece mañana en la tarde?

—No se… tengo que estudiar y…

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, es solo un café y luego te puedes ir a estudiar lo que tú quieras—insistió el chico.

—Está bien, que chico tan insistente y necio que eres—dijo soltando una risa a Regulus, el cual estaba encantado con la joven.

—Nos vemos mañana, frente a mi hotel porque sinceramente, no conozco ningún café en Paris—dijo Regulus con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¡Y por qué diablos me invitaste si no sabes a dónde ir! —Regulus rio por lo bajo, Victorie le pareció tierno como reía el chico—está bien, te llevare a un lugar que conozco, nos vemos a las dos de la tarde en la recepción.

—Me estoy quedando en el hotel _"Normandy"_, muchas gracias por…

—Pero tu pagas—le cortó Victorie.

—… ok.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces—la chica siguió su camino nuevamente, volteó y con la mano y una dulce sonrisa se despidió de Regulus.

Regulus en ese momento se sintió en las nubes, pero luego repasó ese momento. Acababa de invitar a tomar café a una completa desconocida que le había salvado la vida, la cual toca el violín clandestinamente y estudia algo relacionado a música.

—Ya me estoy pareciendo a Aioria.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Terminada la charla del tercer día, Regulus salió corriendo para el hotel. Ya casi eran las dos y aun no estaba listo para su salida con la chica.

—Dios, dios, dios. Faltan cinco minutos—Regulus peinaba su enredado cabello tan rápido como podía y a la vez buscaba que ponerse—solo es ir a tomar café, solo eso.

Se vistió con un jean azul claro, unos zapatos semi-formales y una camisa azul y su chaqueta negra. Ese día no había tanto frio así que no era necesario usar una bufanda. Salió disparado de la habitación hasta el lobby del hotel. Busco por todos lados a ver si conseguía divisar a la chica de cabello corto.

Espero veinte minutos y no llegó. Regulus estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de que Victorie llegara.

—Hola, Regulus—escuchó una voz detrás de él que lo hizo reaccionar rápido—.Perdón por la tardanza—le dio una tierna sonrisa en señal de disculpa.

—No te preocupes, vámonos ya que se hace más tarde.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del hotel caminando de lado a lado. No habían hablado casi nada, solo el _"¿Qué hiciste hoy?"_ o _"Hoy hace menos frio"._ Había sido un viaje muy vergonzoso de parte de ambos.

—Ya casi llegamos.

—Si me hubieras dicho que me ibas a traer otra vez a _Champ de Mars_, me hubiera traído zapatos más cómodos.

—Te dije que conocía un lugar, no te dije que estuviera cerca—la chica había jugado con los pensamientos de Regulus como si hubiera sido un niño pequeño. Victorie lo había llevado de vuelta a la Torre Eiffel.

— ¿Y está cerca ese lugar?

—Sí, no te quejes tanto, ya veo que eres una persona que se queja por todo—dijo Victorie para fastidiarlo un rato.

— ¡No, te equivocas, no soy así! —dijo de forma rápida para intentar defender su honor de hombre.

—Mira, tenemos que caminar hasta allá, cruzar la calle cuando este en ROJO y detrás de esos arboles esta el lugar que te dije—dijo Victorie señalando un lugar que, efectivamente no se podía distinguir bien a causa de los deshojados arboles.

A Regulus le estaba comenzando a molestar el sarcasmo de la chica. Debía admitir que era linda pero solo hacia esto por agradecimiento… o eso piensa él.

—Mira es ese lugar—Victorie señalo a un pequeño establecimiento de paredes blancas, con enredaderas pero no habían flores en ella y una tabla colgada al lado de la puerta que anunciaba el menú del día. A Regulus le pareció un lugar acogedor.

—Es muy lindo, se ve que es tranquilo.

—Sentémonos aquí, no hace tanto frío además, hay una hermosa vista de la Torre Eiffel desde aquí—Regulus volteo y vio que entre los árboles que escondían ese mágico rinconcito se podia ver la majestuosidad de la torre.

— _**¿Puedo ayudarlos jóvenes?**_ —dijo una señora traspasando la puerta al ver a los jóvenes sentarse.

—_**Si, me da un dos cafés con leche, bien calientes por favor y un servicio de macarons**__—_dijo Victorie en un perfecto francés.

—_**Enseguida vuelvo con su pedido**_—dijo la señora guiñándole el ojo a ambos jóvenes. La señora se retiro dejando a la pareja solos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Victorie miraba a todos lados y Regulus solo la miraba como intentando descifrarla.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó de la nada Regulus, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No te invite para que estemos en silencio, así que estoy intentando sacar conversación contigo ya que no se nada de mi salvadora—la chica rio por las tonterías del león menor.

—Tengo 18 años ¿y tú?

—Yo también, ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Pues… tengo unos cuantos—dijo Victorie—tengo cuatro hermanas y dos hermanos.

— ¿Tantos?

—Mamá se casó varias veces ¿y tú tienes hermanos?

—Tengo dos hermanos, nuestros padres llevan muchos años casados—dijo para hacer entender que sus padres no eran divorciados.

—Que bien—esa fue la corta respuesta de la chica. Regulus se estaba cansado de sus respuestas cortas.

—Dime, ¿De dónde eres? No pareces francesa y mucho menos europea.

—Perdón por no tener los ojos o el cabello claro, no todos los europeos son así, algunas veces ese estereotipo me molesta—dijo con sarcasmo—.Pero para responder a tu pregunta, soy panameña, mis padres son de Panamá. Mamá tuvo a mis dos hermanos mayores y luego me tuvo a mí. Cuando nació nuestra hermanita papá tuvo un accidente y perdió la vida.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso, fui un desconsiderado.

—Fue hace mucho, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Mamá conoció a un capitán británico en Panamá dos años después de la muerte de papá y al poco tiempo se casaron, tuvieron a mis otras hermanitas. Durante todos esos años vivimos en Inglaterra con él, nos costó adaptarnos, era un nuevo idioma, una nuevo país y un nuevo estilo de vida muy diferente, pero al final logramos encajar poco a poco y hace 6 años nos mudamos a Francia. Vivimos en Normandía por tres años y llevamos tres años viviendo en Paris.

—Eso es interesante, yo vivo en Inglaterra, en Manchester y estudio en la Universidad de Mánchester. Jamás he viajo mucho, solo este viaje a Paris y unos cuantos a Grecia, mi hermano mayor vive allá desde hace unos años y cuando podemos, lo visitamos—Regulus notó que la señora venia llegando con su pedido.

—_**Aquí tienen par de tortolos**_—Victorie casi escupe el café al escuchar a la señora.

—_**No diga eso señora Magné. El solo es un conocido**_—dijo Victorie en francés para que Regulus no se enterara, daba gracias que la señora solo hablara francés.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Regulus señalando a los dulces que había traido la señora.

—Son _macarons. _Es un dulce tradicional de Francia—Victorie tomó uno y lo mordió—tienen rellenos variados, cada uno es de un sabor diferente, como por ejemplo ese verde es de pistacho con crema de chocolate o ese blanco es de vainilla con crema de limón.

—Se ven muy buenos—Regulus tomo uno y lo mordió.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Y así la tarde paso volando para los dos jóvenes. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, habían hablado tanto que ni se habían dado cuenta de la hora. Decidieron regresar al hotel y llamar un taxi para Victorie.

En el camino al hotel siguieron hablando de muchas cosas. Pero a Regulus se le había pasado un detalle, no sabía que estudiaba la chica que había cautivado al león.

—Se me olvidó preguntarte algo.

—Si me has hecho un millón de preguntas, Regulus.

— ¿Qué estudias? He visto que tocas el violín, la otra noche creí verte en mi hotel, cargabas un vestido negro y tu violín en mano, entraste al salón donde se estaba cenando. Me dio curiosidad, quería ver si eras tú pero mi amigo, Teneo, me detuvo.

—Si era yo, tenía una pequeña presentación ahí, era parte de una actividad de la universidad. Estudio historia del arte y aparte estoy con composición musical y corporal en la Universidad de Paris. Las artes siempre fueron mi sueño a alcanzar desde que era pequeña, siempre creí que con el nivel económico que teníamos antes no iba a servir de mucho pero Phil nos ha ayudado mucho, mis estudios y el hacer lo que más amo se lo debo a él—Regulus estaba embelesado con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la joven. Tal vez era muy pronto, pero puede ser que Victorie le estuviera empezando a gustar, un poco.

—Ya llegamos—dijo Regulus para romper el hielo—llamaremos un taxi y…

—Aquí hay uno—cortó a Regulus y le señalo un taxi que estaba parado frente al hotel.

—Ah… ok… ¿Nos… nos… vemos… mañana? Digo, si tú quieres, si no quieres está bien, no te estoy obligando a nada, yo solo…

— ¡Regulus! —gritó Victorie—cálmate, respira hondo y relájate—le hiso señas para que inhalara y exhalara—si, si quiero que nos veamos mañana—Regulus se encontraba inhalando cuando Victorie respondió, lo que llevo a Regulus a atorarse con la saliva.

— ¿Qué?

—Que sí quiero que nos veamos mañana —dijo con una sonrisa mirando directamente a los orbes azules del chico.

—Que bien… sí, sí, que bien… eh… ¿Do-don-Dónde n-n-nos… vemos? —para este punto Regulus estaba más que nervioso. Hasya estaba tartamudeando.

—Aquí mismo, al igual que hoy.

—Perfecto, a la misma hora—la chica asintió antes de subir al taxi—.Nos vemos mañana Victorie.

—Nos vemos, Regulus—el taxi se puso en marcha dejando detrás una fina línea de humo blanco. Regulus no se aparto de ese lugar hasta que el taxi desapareció de su vista.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, Victorie y Regulus se reunieron casi todos los días por la tarde. Solo faltaba un día para que Regulus volviera a Inglaterra, no quería separarse de esa chica que lo había cautivado de una manera tan poderosa, con sus hermosos ojos almendrados y su exótico color de piel. Lo que más le gustaba de ella era cuando empezaba a tocar su violín cuando estaban en las calles. La gente se aglomeraba a su alrededor tan solo para escucharla tocar cualquier cosa.

Solo un día. Había llegado el domingo, el lunes ella le salvó la vida y el martes la volvió a ver y desde entonces su corazón de león había sido dominado por las hermosas melodías de la bella chica. Ya era sábado, se regresaría el domingo, tenía planeado confesarse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ese día había planeado salir con Victorie a cenar a un restaurante que parecía un poco salido del presupuesto de Regulus. No podia gastar más, no tendría para sobrevivir.

Como siempre, Victorie había llegado al hotel y desde ahí ambos caminaban a cualquier parte y si les gustaba un lugar en específico, entonces comerían ahí o tomarían café. Estuvieron caminando por unos veinte minutos hasta que encontraron un lugar lleno de luces como si fuera navidad, cuando vieron bien todo el lugar, se dieron cuenta que era como un boulevard el cual tenía muchos árboles con luces en ellos, haciendo ver las calles más iluminadas. Regulus quería tomar la mano de Victorie pero le pareció muy pronto para dar un paso como ese ya que ellos no tenían nada.

—Aquí es.

Regulus vio que era un café, un simple café. Pensó que lo iba a llevar a un lugar súper caro para así explotar la tarjeta de Regulus.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Pensé que iríamos a un restaurante, no a un café—Regulus leyó el nombre del lugar que estaba en la parte superior del local—¿_"Symphonie"?_

—A mí me gusta aquí, además este lugar es el café de mi madre, quería que la conocieras—Regulus se tornó rojo hasta las orejas, tal vez la chica solo lo decía por amabilidad—entremos, hace un poco de frio.

Cuando entraron Regulus notó que era un lugar no tan grande pero tampoco era pequeño, tenía unas seis mesas todos de blanco junto con sillas blancas, las paredes eran de color rosa pastel y un mostrador con una gran variedad de dulces.

—Aquí no vas a tener que pagar, así que escoge lo que quieras—dijo Victorie acercándose a Regulus que se había adelantado a ver los dulces—sé que te gusta los dulces.

— ¡¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? Para no pagar!

—Has gastado mucho estos días conmigo, solo quería que este día no tuvieras que hacer nada por mí.

—Pero lo hago con gusto, no hay problema con eso.

—Solo escoge lo que te guste. Ya vuelvo, tengo que hacer algo en la cocina—Victorie salió directo a la cocina dejando solo a Regulus con una gran cantidad de dulces ¡y podia escoger lo que quisiese!

— ¡Gracias dios! —dijo limpiándose una lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos, no todos los días te dicen que puedes comer todos los dulces que quieras… ¡y gratis!

Diez minutos despues Victorie salía de la cocina solo para encontrarse a Regulus comiendo un canelón de chocolate con toda la alegría del mundo. La chica no pudo evitar reírse al ver al chico con toda la boca cubierta de chocolate.

—Regulus, eres un desastre, déjame limpiarte—Regulus no había visto a la chica salir de la cocina. Victorie tomo la cara del chico y con una servilleta, le limpio los costados de la boca y un poco en la nariz—eres un desastre.

—Lo siento—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca— ¿Trajiste tu violín?

—Sí, quería tocarte una pieza, si no hay problema.

—Para nada, me gusta cuando tocas.

La chica se paró de su asiento y fue hasta un pequeño espacio donde no habían sillas ni mesas, ese era su escenario para ese chico que le había echo reír a carcajadas y que, aunque lo negara, le había robado el corazón con sus inmadureces.

Se posicionó y empezo a tocar. Regulus la miraba como si la música lo estuviera controlando, la chica se veía hermosa, llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello alto de manga corta, unos jeans negros que le hacían ver sus hermosas piernas y unos zapatos rojos, los cuales la hacían ver un poco más alta. Cada nota que salía del violín hacia que Regulus soltara los dulces que tenía en la mano y eso nadie en esta vida lo había logrado, ni siquiera su madre.

Cuando la chica termino de tocar el violín Regulus le aplaudió hasta que se canso. La chica tuvo que ir a la cocina una vez más. Cuando salió, con ella venia una señora parecida a ella solo que en ella se notaba el paso del tiempo. Supuso que era la madre de Victorie.

—Mucho gusto jovencito, mi nombre es Vivian. Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti, bastante.

— ¡Mamá!

—Descuide señora, muchas gracias por los dulces.

—Casi me dejas sin mercancía para vender muchachito—los tres rieron, la madre de Victorie estaba feliz de que su hija finalmente hubiera encontrado a alguien que la comprendiera y que la apoyara.

—Nos tenemos que ir mamá, nos vemos luego en la casa—los chicos tomaron sus abrigos y salieron a recorrer las calles parisinas nuevamente.

En esos momentos, habían decidió dar un recorrido por el Sena, Regulus tenía un conflicto emocional, el sabia que al día siguiente tendría que volver a Inglaterra, pero Francia no estaba tan lejos, el podia ir a visitarla, pero no sabía si ella aceptaría una relación así. No sabía si debía decirle que les gustaba, le gustaba más que los dulces gratis, que lo volvía loco cada vez que la escuchaba tocar el violín o cada vez que le soltaba una sonrisa sin ningún motivo. Despues de tanto decidir y de caminar, Regulus vio un lugar perfecto para decirle lo que sentía.

—Victorie—la chica volteo a ver al león menor—tengo que decirte algo, algo importante.

—Soy todo oídos—Regulus estaba nervioso, jamás había hecho algo así. La única persona que le había dicho "te quiero" era su madre y le había costado decirlo.

—Yo… quería… decirte que… que… que tu… me… que tu me…

—Tu también me gustas Regulus—la chica sonrió hasta donde su boca la dejaba. Regulus se puso pálido como un fantasma, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que tu también me gustas, león tonto.

— ¿Cómo sabias que iba a decir eso?

—Era obvio, se te notaba. No pensé que lo fueras a decir, pensé que solo te irías y me dejarías aquí, sola—Regulus noto que la chica estaba triste, el vivir en diferentes países lo estaba matando, él quería quedarse en Paris pero no podia, tenía que regresar.

—No me esperaba esto en verdad. Pensé que me mandarías al demonio o me arrojarías al Sena—la chica rio, su plan de alegrarla había resultado, por ahora—tu sabes que me tengo que regresar mañana—la chica asintió—solo falta una cosa para que este viaje termine bien—Victorie alzo la cabeza y vio que Regulus estaba clavando sus gemas azules en ella—¿Quieres ser mi novia? Yo entenderé si no quier… —fue cortado gracias a Victorie. Se había lanzado sobre él despues de escuchar su, un poco rara, declaración y lo besó. Regulus estaba en shock, pero no le duro mucho, pasó sus abrazos alrededor de su _petit_ cuerpo y no se soltaron. Para ellos no había frio, solo ellos dos. En ese momento la Torre Eiffel se encendió de todos los colores. Parecía un foto para una postal que demostraba que Paris era la ciudad del amor. Una pareja joven besándose con la hermosa Torre Eiffel detrás de ellos iluminado con todo su esplendor.

Victorie se separo de Regulus y se miraron directo a los ojos, no podian quitar sus sonrisas de los labios, para ellos fue un momento eterno en el solo existían ellos. No necesitaba un "si" a su pregunta, con ese beso era suficiente. Emprendieron su camino de vuelta al hotel, esta vez Regulus se atrevió a tomar su mano y ella con gusto lo aceptó.

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Victorie—te vas mañana en la tarde.

—No has escuchado de algo llamado teléfonos celulares—Victorie le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a su, le daba y un poco de pena decirlo, novio.

—Tú sabes que no creo en relaciones a distancia.

—Pues tendrás que creer en esta, Vic—dijo Regulus abrazando a la chica mientras caminaban—yo te quiero, tu me quieres, eso espero. Solo cree en esto que puede llegar a ser algo bueno para los dos.

—Creo que comiste muchos_ macarons_ en la tienda, estas muy dulce—Regulus la soltó y la dejo atrás haciéndose el enojado— ¡vuelve, no era enserio!

Llegaron al hotel agarrados de mano, tenían que despedirse, hasta ahí habían llegado y cada uno tenía que ir a dormir, mañana seria un día muy triste para ambos.

—Ya llegamos—dijo Regulus.

—Sí, aquí estamos.

—Te llamare un taxi—iba a ir hasta la recepción pero Victorie no soltó su mano, lo detuvo con ella antes de que se soltara.

—No me quiero ir, me quiero quedar—Regulus se volteo y miro a la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Que qué?

—Que quiero quedarme a dormir aquí, ¿o tienes miedo? —Victorie lo estaba retando.

—Siento como que me estas retando.

—Puedes apostar a que si—Regulus se había acercado peligrosamente a ella.

—Tú te lo buscaste—tomó a la chica por la cintura y la cargó como un saco de papas desde la entrada del hotel hasta el ascensor—.No te muevas tanto Vic.

— ¡Bájame, estamos llamando la atención! —la chica no paraba de reír. En ese momento llegó el ascensor— ¡Espera! ¿Qué hacemos con Teneo?

—Es verdad… que vaya a dormir a otro lado—Teneo había salido esa noche con otros compañeros, dudaba mucho que fuera a dormir en el hotel.

Los chicos subieron al ascensor con muchos ánimos. Esa sería la primera noche de muchas más para esta, no tan normal, pareja.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Un mes despues de ese maravilloso viaje, Regulus había hablado con Victorie esa misma noche que no quería que nadie de su familia se enterara, no porque le diera pena o algo como eso, sino porque sus hermanos eran muy tercos, necios y molestosos, él sabía que lo iban a estar molestando hasta que les presentara a su amada violinista.

—Solo falta dos meses para la boda de tu hermano, ¿estás seguro que quieres esto? —venían saliendo de clases, Regulus había invitado a su mejor amigo a la boda de su hermano, claro que con el permiso de la novia de su hermano, Eleanor.

—Sí y si me disculpas, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente—Teneo entendió la indirecta y se marcho a la siguiente clase. Regulus sacó su celular y marco un número—.Hola amor.

—_Hola mi león, es raro que me llames a estas horas ¿No deberías estar en clases?_

—Sí pero quería preguntarte una cosa.

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—Quieres ir conmigo a la boda de mi hermano Aioros?

— _¿Qué? Es una proposición muy rara pero sí, con gusto iré contigo. ¿Dónde será la boda?_

—Ese es el detalle amor. Es en Kalokairi, Grecia.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Victorie estuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que se decidió—_está bien, iré contigo. Me llamas luego para afinar los detalles. No puedo irme así como así de Paris a otro país._

—Tengo la mejor novia del mundo—escuchó la risa de la chica atreves del teléfono, lo hacía muy feliz escucharla reír de sus estupideces—.Hablamos luego, te amo y te extraño mucho.

—_Ok, yo también te amo y también te extraño. Hablamos luego, adiós._

—Adiós—Regulus colgó y se fue corriendo a la siguiente clase—. Lo siento Aioros, lo siento Ellie. Esta sin duda va a ser una boda muy, pero muy rara.

_Fin... o ¿continuará?_

* * *

Buenas tardes, días, noches.

Aqui les traigo este OS de nuestro querido, adorado, tierno, inquieto y dulce Regulus. Este OS fue escrito para mi gran amiga a la que adoro con toda mi alma, **Threylanx Schwarze.** Amiga, tu leon para ti solita.

Si se acuerdan, para los que leen _¿la boda del año?,_ podran darse cuenta que Eleanor una vez dijo _"De Aioria lo entiendo porque se supone que estaba viajando por Europa pero de Regulus… en verdad no lo entiendo"_ pues aquí esta la razon por la cual estuvo en Paris. La idea surgio asi de la nada.

Bueno... por los momentos no hay mas nada que decir, gracias por leer y dejen un comentario si les gustó y levanten la mano a quienes les gusta Regulus. :D

Saludos :D -3-

Althea de leo.


End file.
